With the increasing speed of radio communication, the bandwidth and dynamic range of transmission signals have been recently increased. Under such circumstances, a high linearity is in demand for amplifiers that amplify transmission signals, in order to minimize the deterioration of signal quality. In addition, high power-conversion efficiency is also in demand for amplifiers, in terms of power consumption.